


Anyone Who Does Not Love Remains In Death (NICK AMARO)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Nick Amaro - Freeform, Other, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Hi love! Could I possibly request an Amaro x reader that’s super fluffy - where she’s had a really hard day working in homicide or another unit (or on her period tbh) and he comes home and is all fluffy trying to make her feel better? Hope you’re doing well, and thank you so much for writing all of these incredible imagines! You’re honestly creating the best SVU writing I’ve ever found <3</p><p>listen i wouldn’t say I’m making the best svu writing because there are hella good writers on this site -e</p><p>word count: 676</p><p>warnings: none</p><p>also title credit goes to the song thou shalt not murder by elvis depressedly (surprise surprise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Who Does Not Love Remains In Death (NICK AMARO)

Nick made it home before you. Of course he did.

When you saw his car in the driveway you sighed and wondered if you should actually go inside or just sit on the stoop and mourn the loss of your hygiene, your sanity and any ounce of attraction anyone had for you, at all. Your scrubs were bloodied, you smelt of urine and sweat. It didn’t matter that Nick said he would love you no matter what, nor did it matter that you weren’t as bad as Karev. He was fighting with his girl and had to make the choice of which twin to give a liver to.

You were glad that you and Nick weren’t fighting, at least, but you were still exhausted. So exhausted that when it started raining you didn’t move. Everything you had left with that morning was still in your car so it was just you and your scrubs, the front steps and the rain.

Until Nick opened the front door. “Belleza,” He gasped, “I thought I heard your car! What’re you doing?” You looked up at him as Nick heaved you to your feet, turning you to face him.

“Nicky,” You groaned, tipping your head back, “I’m gross and covered in bodily fluids, please don’t touch me.” He tsked and dragged you into the house, first peeling off your scrub top before leading you to the bathroom.

“I don’t care,” He said, “All the more reason for me to see you naked.” He smirked at you as you turned around before he shut the bathroom door.

“Nick, please.” You pushed your pants down, kicking off your shoes, “I’m gross. I need to shower alone so you’re not standing in blood and piss and all the other shit I picked up on my forty eight hour shift in trauma.” He nodded and dipped into kiss you before he practically danced out the door. You sighed and nodded, smiling to yourself. As much as you loved showering with Nick- and you loved the other things that he did- you needed time to yourself. You needed to be alone, away from eyes looking at you, in a small, enclosed room because you had spent all day running, helping, cutting people open.

And you just needed to stop. Take a moment and stop, relax, close your eyes and be alone and be you. And you did. You took nearly an hour in the shower, cleaning your skin and feeling like you. You washed your hair and stood under the spray as it trained on your face as you tried to relax.

When you finally did step out the water was long cold and Nick had put clothes, his clothes, to be specific, just inside the door. You dried off and put on the clothing, basketball shorts that were too big on your and a tank top that hung too low on you but it was okay. Because it was Nick’s and it smelt like Nick and you were warm and content when you opened the bathroom door and the steam rolled out.

Nick was waiting, there, in the bedroom and you nearly broke down in tears. He was sitting in the floor, on your favorite color blanket with three different bags of popcorn around him, your favorite soda in a two liter and your favorite movie loading on the television. He looked up at you and smiled at how refreshed you looked.

“I see you’re feeling better.” He grinned. You sauntered over to his side and basically collapsed into his arms, letting your body relax for the first time in nearly two days. Nick chuckled and kissed the side of your head, making a blanket of his favorite color out to drape around your bodies. You kissed his neck and grinned when Nick dug his fingers into your sides in an effort to tickle you.

“Te amo, belleza. I don’t care how much shit you’re covered in, figuratively or literally.”

You nodded, closing your eyes as fatigue took over. “I love you, too, Nicky.”


End file.
